Unrequited Love
by Victoria Levi
Summary: In her seventh year Hermione realizes the love she harbors for Ron, however Ron has falling for another, and to add to the situation, Harry confesses his love to Hermione! Now she is torn between the one whom she desperately loves, and the one whom despe
1. Chapter 1 - Return to Hogwarts

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, its characters, its creatures, and its concept belongs   
to J.K. Rowling, and is copy written to Warner Brothers. 

Thanks: Many thanks to J.K. Rowling for giving us all such wonderful characters, and amazing stories to keep us entertained, and for opening up my mind to a whole new world. Keep them coming ^_^  
And to my Beta Reader, Scythe, with out her my world would be full of spelling mistakes and grammatical errors

A/N: The story line is not a unique one. In fact one of my all time favourite   
books Mansfield Park, by Jane Austen is filled with it. But what makes it   
different is the characters, location, and how the characters deal with it.   
Unrequited Love does have a bit of unique bit to the writing style. It features   
entries of Hermione's diary. I hope you enjoy this little bit of fun. I'm am   
writing it in between chapters of my other fic, 'On the Other Side of the Wall'   
which I hope you check out.

I will keep this fic going, and I have made a promise to finish both fics. So   
not to worry.

Like any fanfic writer, I am fuelled with feed back, so please R/R

~Yuna

Unrequited Love

Entry 931197

Once again I have returned to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My 7th   
and final year. When the year is over I will have become a true Witch, and I  
will be applying to work at the ministry of magic. Quite often I look back and   
wonder how exactly I got here, and how is it that I have succeeded. I miss my   
family and I miss, at times, the Muggle life, however I regret nothing. Coming  
to Hogwarts was the best thing that has happened to me, and I would never trade   
it in for anything else.

The trip to Hogwarts itself now seems to be like a ritual. Even though I spend   
almost every summer with Ron and Harry we still seem to find new things to   
talk about on the train. As with almost every other year, the trip on the train   
is not with out an event. This year was no different.

The event however was different from all the others, for this time I was the   
only one to witness it. It seems that over the past years that I have fallen in   
love with my best friend. As to the exact date of its initiation I do not know.   
But what I do know is that today on the train I finally realized it. I have   
fallen in love with him entirely. With his smile, his laugh, the redness of his   
hair, and his manner of being is very agreeable. I only wish that he would   
return these affections. There are times, I have to admit, where I have no doubt   
of his love, however as strong I believe his love for me may be, it will never   
be more than a friends love; a sisterly love. We, all three of us, have been   
through a lot together. We have grown up in each others company, and we love   
each over very much, but only as brothers would love a sister. I have no   
expectations of Ron ever returning my affections and for this reason I will keep   
mine unspoken.

Hermione re-read her entry. Deciding that she had missed nothing of importance   
she returned the quill to its box, closed her diary and placed the box under the   
mattress of her four poster bed. and blew out the candle on her bedside.   
Tomorrow was going to be the first day of her classes.

**********

Who is she? Harry asked the next day at lunch referring to a girl sitting at   
the Slytherin table.

I don't know. She's quite pretty though, isn't she? Ron looked at the girl.   
She has soft brown almost blonde hair that drops down to the middle of her back,   
a round childlike face, light blue eyes and a constant smile.

Oh come off you two! That's Emma Longborne. She is in the same year as us!   
Honestly you two don't you ever pay attention!? answered Hermione hotly.

Longbottom? Sister of yours Neville? Ron asked.

Neville just shook his head.

Longborne, not Longbottom. Hermione corrected Ron.

How come we never noticed her before? wondered Harry

Maybe she was ugly for the past six years and over the summer has taken a   
beauty potion and it worked 'cause wow! Ron suggested.

Not likely. I think that it just took you two blokes longer to mature and   
notice girls! Hermione stated, trying to insult them.

Harry and Ron ignored her comment.

She definitely doesn't look like someone who would be in Slytherin. She has a   
look of innocence about her. Dean added to the conversation.

Looks aren't everything Dean. Hermoine told him.

Ya, looks aren't everything. Harry said as he shot a playful glance at   
Hermione.

Ron caught on to Harry's joke promptly added, I'm sure she has other   
qualities.

Ron and Harry began to laugh.

Hermione tried to glare at them angrily, but didn't succeed. So she   
joined Ron and Harry in laughing.

I don't understand what is so funny? I think Hermione is very pretty. Neville   
said blushing a little.

Aye, she is. Harry stopped laughing and smiled at Hermione.

Hermione turned away to hide the pink that rose to her cheeks. Harry quite often   
told her that she had grown to be quite pretty, and every time she blushed.   
Sometimes she wished to hear the same words from Ron, but he was not as open as   
Harry on subjects such as these, that is if he did share the same opinion as   
Harry to begin with.

****

After lunch they headed to double potions. For the past six years it has always   
been double potions with the Slytherins and it looked like this year would be no   
different.

Healing serum. Snape spat at the class. The ingredients are at your tables   
and the formula is on the board. NO MISTAKES!

Hermione, wanna pair up with me? Harry whispered to her, she was sitting on   
his right side. After all it looks like Ron has already set him self up.

It was true, Ron had already ask Emma to be his lab partner, and by the looks of   
things she had agreed. Hermione could see that he was blushing to his ears.

Harry tried to get her attention back

Are you all right? Harry asked

Uh? Oh, right, the potion. I'm fine. Hermione responded with a smile that   
seemed fake to her. Let's get to it.

Hermione tried not to think too much about Ron and Emma, but it was hard when   
all Hermione could hear was Ron and Emma sharing laughs. Double potions was   
always a long painful class. Today it was more so.

**********

Such is the rapid and summary sketch of this science, which is vast and   
profound as the Kabalah, mysterious as Magic, real as the exact sciences, but   
too long and too often discredited by the frustrated greed of false adepts and   
by the obscurities with which true sages have surrounded their theories and   
their processes¹ Hermione looked up from her reading. They were in the library.   
Harry was taking some notes and Ron was looking out the window

Ron are you listening? Hermione said impatiently

No answer.

Hermione tried again Ron! I need to know what you think!

She's perfect. Ron answered dreamily.

Harry looked up from his note taking, and he and Hermione just stared at Ron.   
Ron turned to look at them wearing a big smile. 

You're referring to Emma? Harry asked.

Who else!? I love her Ron answered.

Ron I was talking about the text! We have a research paper to write and you're   
off thinking about some girl you just met! Hermione was fuming

Hermione, what's wrong!? We have two months! We'll get it done. You need to   
relax a little' Ron said.

But that was not what was bothering her. Hermione composed herself Ron, you   
just met her how could you love her?

Hermione I was only joking! You're right. I just met her but I do fancy her.   
Ron told her.

Hermione shifted in her seat, I need to get back work.

The three friends went back to their homework, working in silence until supper.

**********

Entry 931198

I know that Ron and I could never be, however I always had that little bit of   
hope inside of me. That little bit of hope has grown dimmer recently. Emma, a   
girl of means and pure Wizarding blood (dating back to the 1800's) has   
captured the eyes of Ron Weasley.

Unfortunately news like this can not stop me from loving Ron. It just causes me   
to hurt because I will love him no matter what. Fate has been cruel to me.

Everyday my pain grows deeper, because everyday his fondness for her increases.   
How is it that I should fall for the one I can never have?

How is it that some girl who no one has really heard of before suddenly shows   
up and takes Ron away from me? But then again he was never really mine, was he?

  
Hermione retied her quill for the evening and tried to sleep, but sleep eluded   
her. All Hermione could think about is Ron. It was very late when sleep finally   
overtook her.

  
Hermione? Hermione Granger? She died an old maid. said an unidentifiable   
voice.

Yah that be the one. said another voice.

No no you got it all wrong. She died of a broken heart. corrected a third.

That Weasley boy left her for the young and beautiful Longborne.

Heh! No wonder. Who wants to be with a brain anyways.

Weasley was a smart lad. Got the pick of the crop I recon.

That he did. Shame Granger had to die alone. So sad.

  
I'm not dead! Hermione tried to tell the unidentifiable voices but it only   
came out as a hoarse whisper. She tried again, I am not dead!

Hermione suddenly sees Ron's face.

she called out desperately Ron tell them I'm not dead! Tell them I'm   
right here! I didn't die from a broken heart.

Ron can not hear her. Then she hears Emma's voice.

Come on Ron, you don't want to be late for our wedding do you?

Hold on I've got to find Hermione! Ron calls back.

You don't need her Ron. You don't love her! You love me! Emma persisted.

Ron yelled.

Ron! I'm right here! I'm right here! Hermione yelled back to him.

I can't find her! HERMIONE! Ron shouts.

Here Ron! Here! She cries, but he still can't hear her. Ron disappears from   
view, but he is still calling out for her.

Don't go Ron! Don't go!

Hermione! Hermione! Hermione he continues.

Ron! Come back! Tears begin to fall from her eyes. Come back! Don't leave me!   
RON!

This time it wasn't Ron's voice, but it was still familiar.

it called again, Wake up Hermione! Wake up!

Hermione woke up with a gasp. Harry is looking down at her, concern filled his   
eyes.

he said softly. Hermione, are you ok?

Hermione looked at Harry blankly then nodded a yes. Looking out of the corner of   
her eye she could see Parvati sobbing. 

What are you doing in here? Your not allowed in the girls dormitory. she said   
with some sleep still in her voice.

You were having a bad dream. You were crying and calling out for Ron. You   
started to choke on your own tears. Parvati tried to wake you but she couldn't   
so she came running to find me. Harry explained. I sent Neville to find Ron,   
he should be here soon.

Hermione just nodded, still unsure of what all was going on. Harry's look of   
concern was still apparent. Harry hugged her tightly.

I'm not dead. Hermione stated.

Harry just held her tighter, almost like he was afraid that he would lose her if   
he were to let go. Rushed footsteps were heard coming up the stairs, Ron burst   
into the dormitory, followed by a wheezing Neville.

Is she ok!? Ron blurted out.

Harry let go of Hermione and let Ron see her. Ron's face was stricken as he   
walked straight for her and hugged her just as Harry had, afraid to let her go.

Hermione, I'm here. Ron soothed. I'm here.

Hermione started to cry, but not entirely sure why. While Ron tried to soothe   
her, Harry ushered everyone out of the dormitory including himself. Ron let go   
of Hermione and sat on the bed beside her, moving her pillows so that she could   
rest her head in his lap. Ron had only done this one time before in the summer   
of 1996 when she got hit hard with fever. Ron had stayed with her the whole time   
soothing her hair and placing moist towels on her head until the fever broke.

You were leaving me Ron. You didn't love me anymore. Hermione confessed.

Ron kissed her on the forehead, Hermione, I love you with all my heart, you   
know I do. I would never leave you!

The words came out like silk. Hermione smiled. She knew as well as any other   
that Ron would never be able to say those words to her in any way other than as   
brotherly love.

I know. Hermione sighed.

And don't you ever leave us Hermione. I don't think Harry could take it. He   
said trying to lighten up the mood. How about you try and catch up on the sleep   
you seemed to have missed out on?

Hermione nodded, But will you stay? Until I'm sleeping I mean?

Ron smiled, Of course.

NOTES

¹Taken from 'The History of Magic' By Éliphas Lévi page 206  



	2. Chapter 2 - Unrequited Love

After that night Ron still continued his attentions towards Emma. Now, however, he seemed to be very aware of Hermione too. The belief that he might have lost her that night was difficult to take.  
  
Weeks went by and all Hermione could do was suffer quietly. She desperately wanted to talk to someone who would care but out of her best friends, she couldn't speak to either of them. She new that if she asked she could talk with Harry, but Harry was also Ron's best friend and that just made for a more difficult situation.  
  
"Good Afternoon class. Today I will be assigning you our first essay of the year." the young teacher said to her students on a fine Friday afternoon.  
  
Most of the students groaned in disappointment, but Hermione just smiled. Muggle studies had become one of her favorite classes, not because of the subject, but because of the teacher. Hermione had come to admire Professor Victoria Winthrop because of her strength and determination.  
  
Just like Hermione, Professor Winthrop was Muggle born. In fact when Professor Winthrop started teaching at Hogwarts she was still a Muggle. Why Professor Dumbledore had given her the position at Hogwarts baffled many teachers that first year. Over the years, however, Victoria had come to prove herself as a worthy addition to Hogwarts School of Magic. She surprised everyone as well when, in her fourth year of teaching at Hogwarts, the Ministry of Magic declared her to be a 'Seer'; someone who can see into the future. Now she is among the most respected teachers at Hogwarts.  
  
  
  
"Your essay will be on Muggle sports, and how they compare with Wizarding sports." Professor Winthrop continued. "I will be giving you this class to start your research in the library, so off you go. Should you have any questions I will be here for the remainder of the class and then until dinner."  
  
The students quickly collected their belongings and headed out the door before Professor Winthrop could change her mind.  
  
"Are ya comin' Hermione?" asked Harry.  
  
"Wait a minute." she replied.  
  
"Hurry up 'Mione, or else all the good books will be gone!" Ron joked.  
  
"Look, I'll meet you there in a few minutes ok?" Hermione told them.  
  
This was good enough for Harry and Ron and they left towards the library. Hermione finished packing her books and looked up to see Professor Winthrop looking back at her. The class had now been emptied with the exception of the two Muggle born witches.  
  
"You know it still amazes me that you still take this course!" Professor Winthrop told her.  
  
"It amazes me you still teach it Professor." Hermione countered back.  
  
"I like the students." Winthrop answered.  
  
"I like the teacher." Hermione said with a smile.  
  
Professor Winthrop let out a giggle, "Well thank you very much Hermione."  
  
Then her tone turned serious. "Hermione, I can't help but notice that you are unhappy."  
  
Hermione's smile disappeared. "You know don't you? Being a Seer you would know."  
  
"I can tell you what the future may hold for you, but it all depends on the path you take and the decisions you make."  
  
"But how do I know if I'm making the right decisions?"  
  
"That is for you to decide. I'm sorry, Hermione, but I can only assume about the present based on what I see in the future."  
  
"Then what is your assumption?" Hermione asked.  
  
"My assumption is that you are suffering from unrequited love."  
  
"This is why you were featured on the cover of 'Witches Weekly' as the best Seer of our time." Hermione said with a weak smile. "You can use your talent well."  
  
Hermione picked up her book bag over her shoulder, and started to head out.  
  
Professor Winthrop called out to her before Hermione could disappear from the door. "My assumption has nothing to do with my talent. I know, because I suffered once as you do now."  
  
Hermione smiled to herself knowingly, and then turned to take a last look at her Professor before she headed out, "Which reminds me; please give my regards to Professor Lupin."  
  
**********  
  
"Sorry Harry about cancelling our chess game tonight."  
  
Hermione heard voices come into the common room downstairs.  
  
"Its all right Ron, I understand, just make sure you have fun!" said Harry's voice.  
  
Hermione then heard Ron excitedly leave the common room again and out through the portrait. She headed downstairs to find Harry pulling out some school books from his book bag and place them onto the common room table  
  
"Hello Hermione!" Harry greeted her. "I don't suppose you'd cared to play chess would you?"  
  
And to Harry's great surprise (and pleasure) she agreed. Harry shoved his books back into his bag and ran to fetch the chess board.  
  
"Can I play with the black ones this time? I don't think the white ones trust me anymore." Hermione joked.  
  
She was never really good at Wizards chess. Every time she played her pieces would get badly damaged. Luckily they can repair themselves after the game.  
  
"Pawn to E4." Harry started.  
  
Hermione mirrored his move. "Have you heard much from Sirius?"  
  
"He sent an owl just yesterday inviting me to go stay with him over the holidays. Bishop to H3."  
  
"Pawn to A4."  
  
"He also mentioned that Remus is finally thinking of marriage." Harry said knowing that this little bit of information would be of interest to her.  
  
Hermione smiled, "She will be very happy, I'm sure. I'm glad for her, and him too of course."  
  
The chess game and conversation didn't last for too long before Hermione made her final move.  
  
"Check mate."  
  
"You win this time Hermione." Harry congratulated her.  
  
"Correction, you LET me win. You know that's really not necessary."  
  
"Sorry, but I can't have both sets upset at you now can I?" Harry said referring to the chess pieces.  
  
"Are you criticizing my chess skills? Oh that is mean Potter!" Hermione joked as she went in to tackle him.  
  
"I only speak the truth Miss Granger." He said laughing while grabbing a throw pillow to hit her with.  
  
Hermione grabbed the other throw pillow and the two of them began pelting each other with them. Laughter and playful screams filled the room.  
  
When the energy finally faded out, the pair slumped onto the sofa, both breathing heavily. Hermione turned to her friend and began to laugh.  
  
"What's so funny Granger?" Harry inquired  
  
"You should see your hair!"  
  
Harry's hair on the right side was standing on end, while the rest of it was electrically charged with static and was gravitating towards the back of the sofa. His glasses had also been knocked slightly askew. Hermione smiled at the memory of her repairing those very glasses nearly seven years ago, and now she was going to help fix them once more as she reached out and set them straight on Harry's face.  
  
In return Harry brushed a lose strand of hair of Hermione's face and tucked it behind her ear. He let his hand linger on her cheek for a bit, but Hermione broke the contact.  
  
"It's late. I should really go to bed." She said as she rose to go back to her dormitory.  
  
"Hermione, it is Friday night! You don't have classes tomorrow." Harry reminded her.  
  
"I wanted to head out to the library early tomorrow." She informed him and then headed up the stairs towards the girls dorms.  
  
Harry went after her.  
  
"Hermione!" he called.  
  
She stopped and turned to look at him. "Yes Harry?"  
  
There was a bit of a pause.  
  
"I.... Um... Hermione... well…" Harry stumbled.  
  
"What is it Harry?"  
  
"I - I want to spend more time with you." He pushed out.  
  
"Harry? What are you talking about!? We're always together, I share 4 out of 5 classes with you and Ron, not to mention that we eat breakfast lunch and supper together, and to add to it we are in the same house! How much more time could be possibly spend together?" Hermione said a bit amused at Harry's request.  
  
"I meant more time with you Hermione. Just you. Not you, Ron and me. Hermione and Harry. Hermione you have caused feelings that - that I have never felt before!" Harry confessed.  
  
"Stop joking around Harry." Hermione said in a serious tone, then began to head back up the stairs.  
  
"Hermione! I'm not! I'm being serious." Harry called out to her.  
  
No reply.  
  
"I love you Hermione!"  
  
Hermione stopped at this statement, but didn't look back.  
  
Harry continued, "I love you, as a man loves a woman."  
  
Hermione began to cry. Harry walked up to her and gently turned her around to face him. He wiped a tear from her face with the back of his hand.  
  
"Hermione say you return my love."  
  
Hermione look at Harry with pain in her eyes, she didn't want to hurt him. But lying to him will eventually end up hurting him infinitely more.  
  
"I can't Harry. How can I give you my heart, when it is still filled with love for another."  
  
Harry thought long and hard of whom she could be referring to, then a name floated back into his memory, but surly she couldn't mean....  
  
"...Krum?" Harry asked.  
  
Hermione made a face at Harry.  
  
"Ron, Harry, Ron lives in my heart. And until the day he vacates it I am not free to love another."  
  
"Ron loves Emma, Hermione, you know that." Harry tried to reason with her.  
  
"Has he said the words?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"I don't think so. But Hermione no one who has seen them together can doubt of their feelings for each other."  
  
"But he has not said he loved her?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No." Harry whispered quietly.  
  
"Then I still have hope and until he speaks the words to her I will still have hope."  
  
Harry went in to hug Hermione, "Then I will wait."  
  
Tears began to form in her eyes again, "I'm sorry Harry."  
  
"I love you Hermione, and I promise you I will wait." 


	3. Chapter 3 - Confrontations

AN: Just to let the readers know. in the upcoming update I will be combining chapters. so current chapters 1&2 will become just chapter one and current chapter 3 will combine with chapter 4 to become chapter 2. I want to avoid having to many small chapters, however I still want to give you the story as it comes (hence the small chapters) ^_^  
  
  
  
**********  
  
Entry 931199  
  
'Harry has confessed his love for me. I don't know what to think. I can't stand to hurt him. But also have to be true to my heart.  
  
I do wonder how ever if his feelings are sincere. Six years have gone by and never did he ever show any peculiar regard to me. At least nothing beyond friendship. So why now? And how can his feelings towards me be so intense?  
  
Then again perhaps I should be asking these questions of myself. But I have always loved Ron... my affection for him has always been there, I just never wanted to acknowledge it till now. Perhaps it was the same for Harry.  
  
No. He can't possible love me the way he claims. He cannot be serious. Harry is famous and he could have the girl of his choice, he can't possibly want me. He will soon forget, and he will not suffer as I do.  
  
Professor Winthrop said that she understands what I am going through, that she went through the same. Some day I would like to hear her story. I know hers was a happy ending. I wonder if mine will be too?  
  
Harry said that Ron doesn't return my love, that he loves Emma. I can not return Harry's love. Professor Winthrop called this, unrequited love. I can only call this unbearable pain.'  
  
Hermione buried her head in her arms and began to cry again. "Fate is too cruel! I can't stand it!" she said into her arms. That evening she cried herself to sleep.  
  
**********  
  
Hermione was awoken by the sun shining on her face the next morning. She lifted her head slowly which was lying on her diary, the pages stuck to her face momentarily before the weight of the book pulled it back down. Hermione sat up on her still made bed rubbing the sleep and dried tears out from her eyes. She took her diary and placed it back in-between the bed mattresses, then collected her books and headed to the library. She had already missed breakfast and lunch was not for another 2 hours, and she desperately needed to get her mind off of Harry and Ron. So she went to do the next best thing; study.  
  
The library was pretty quiet, she was sure she would get plenty of work done, Harry had Quidditch practice, and Ron never got up until lunch. There was no chance of being distracted.  
  
Hermione found herself a table in the corner and began to unpack her books. From the corner of her eye she noticed someone was sitting on the other side of the room. She took a peek to see who it may be, but soon regretted doing so. Sitting on the other side of the library was Emma.  
  
Hermione took out the last of her books and sat down with her back towards Emm. She was determined not to let the Slytherin girl bother her. Every so often she thought she felt Emma's eyes burning into the back of her head, but never bothered to look and confirm.  
  
Hours had passed and Hermione looked back curious to see if Emma was still there. She wasn't. Hermione looked at her watch, 'Lunch Time'. Deciding that she wasn't really hungry, she continued to work.  
  
Students came in and out of the library, none of them staying for too long and none of them bothering Hermione.  
  
"Hermione?" came a familiar voice.  
  
Hermione turned towards the voice, "Hi Ron."  
  
"Emma said I'd find you here."  
  
"Did she really?" Hermione replied in mock surprise.  
  
Ron sat himself down, "Hermione its not like you to miss both breakfast, lunch and by the looks of it supper. Aren't you hungry?"  
  
"I was just involved in my homework." she said matter-of-factly.  
  
Ron smiled, "Only once before have you purposely missed a meal."  
  
He was obviously referring to their first year, when she skipped Halloween feast. She spent it crying in the bathroom because of what Ron had said earlier that day.  
  
"Something's wrong, Hermione I know it. Why don't you tell me?"  
  
Hermione looked at him with mixed emotions. She wanted to tell him everything, but then again it wouldn't be fair to him. But was it fair to her to conceal it?  
  
"Ron, I'm okay." she lied.  
  
Ron looked at her sceptically.  
  
"Really. I'm ok!" She forced a smile, "Or at least I will be."  
  
"Ok I believe you. Lucky for you Harry had Quidditch practice that went through lunch. If he knew that you missed both breakfast and lunch, he'd flip on us." Ron tried to lighten the mood a little. Then his tone went serious again.  
  
"He…we really care for you"  
  
Hermione reached out to touch Ron's arm, and gave him a reassuring smile, "I know."  
  
"Ron?" came another voice. Hermione's smile quickly disappeared. She knew the owner of the voice and it wasn't welcomed.  
  
"Ron? What's going on?" Emma asked noting Hermione's hands on Ron's arm. Hermione reluctantly took her hand away from Ron.  
  
"I don't understand Emma." he said a bit confused  
  
Emma made eye contact with Hermione, sending accusing glares at her.  
  
"You said you'd walk with me to the Great Hall for supper. I'd hate to think that you'd stood me up." Emma said sternly.  
  
Ron looked at her, still a bit puzzled, "Um ok, I'll be right with you, I still got to talk to Hermione."  
  
Emma walked out of the library, as soon as she was out of ear shot Ron turned to Hermione.  
  
"Oi! I don't understand your kind at all!"  
  
"Ron, I - " Hermione stopped; she wanted to say that not all girls are like that, but she decided to.  
  
"Listen Hermione, I had another motive to come looking for you. I need help with our Muggle Studies project, you know me, I don't know anything about muggle sports! Dean said to compare it to Football, but I don't even know how that is played!"  
  
Hermione smiled, "Sure."  
  
"Thanks Hermione! You're the best! And Hermione?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Show up for supper."  
  
"I promise."  
  
Ron smiled at her and then took off.  
  
************  
  
Entry 931200  
  
'There is something not right with Emma, I just can't put my finger on it. She just gives me a bad vibe, but then again all Slytherins do.  
  
Why is it that she's not going with Malfoy, they certainly seem like they would be right for each other. What is her interest in Ron? And what does Ron see in her? I am not trying to convince myself that he should be with me, but he does deserve someone better than Emma. Sure she is pretty, and smart, but Ron deserves more, he deserves someone who will love him. I can't help think that Emma has other intentions in regards to Ron.'  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
It was Lavender's voice. Hermione quickly closed her diary and stuck it under her pillow.  
  
"Hi Lavender." she said cheerfully  
  
"Harry is downstairs. He asked me to see if you were up here."  
  
"Oh, ok thanks, I'll go talk to him." Hermione responded, turning to head down to the common room  
  
"Ya know, you and him would make a cute couple." Lavender called out behind her.  
  
Hermione turned to look at her classmate.  
  
"You'd make a lot of girls in this school green with envy if you were to become Harry's girl. I dare say even some Slytherin girls fancy him" Lavender teased her  
  
"It's not going to happen Lavender." Hermione said playfully, she new that Lavender was joking around with her, but she couldn't help but wonder why she said it. Did Harry put her up to it?  
  
Hermione found Harry down stairs like Lavender said.  
  
"What's up, Harry?"  
  
"I was wondering if you could help me with the muggle studies project"  
  
Hermione laughed, "Not you too! Sure, I'm meeting with Ron an hour after supper in the library why don't you come too?"  
  
"That will work out great cause right now I've got to go to Quidditch practice"  
  
"On Sunday? I thought you had Sundays off."  
  
"Change of plans, Ravenclaw got a new Keeper and he's hell a good one. We got to practice right though supper today"  
  
"Harry, you know you shouldn't skip your meals!" Hermione reprimanded.  
  
"I know, I know, but we really need to beat them in our next game" He tried to reason.  
  
Hermione grimaced, "Want me to bring you something from the kitchen? Your going to be starving after the practice I'm sure of it."  
  
"Thanks Hermione you're a life saver." Harry said kissing her on the cheek.  
  
Hermione stiffen up, she didn't know how to take his affections now that she knew his feelings. Harry turned and left with his broomstick in hand.  
  
"Awe isn't that sweet!? See you two would make a cute couple" came Lavenders playful voice from behind her.  
  
"Shut up, Lavender" Hermione relaxed a little.  
  
"You know he does have a cute butt."  
  
"LAVENDER!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"What? I can look can't I?" Lavender joked.  
  
Hermione began to laugh with Lavender.  
  
"I guess it is kind of cute" Hermione confessed.  
  
"Nice to see you have lightened up a little Hermione, I was beginning to worry" Lavender said with a wink.  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
********  
  
"Best Hogwarts meal yet! I'm stuffed!" Ron stated patting his middle with satisfaction "And now for a good nap."  
  
"Ron! Don't tell me you forgot about tonight?" Hermione said exasperated.  
  
Ron let out a laugh "I was just buggin' ya 'Mione! Of course I haven't forgotten."  
  
"Better not of! Listen I got to go to the kitchen to pick up something for Harry, I'll meet you at the library in about an hour?"  
  
"All right then."  
  
Hermione headed down to the kitchens. The kitchen elves were all too eager to help her out. They equipped her with a hefty BLT sandwich, thermos of Orange juice, and a large apple. They would have given her a 5 course meal, but she politely refused explaining that she needed the meal to be easy to transport.  
  
She headed back to the Gryffindor tower.  
  
"Password?"  
  
"Temenos Agora"  
  
The Fat Lady's Portrait opened wide, allowing Hermione to enter. Almost immediately Hermione heard the familiar voices of Ron and Harry.  
  
"Harry what the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"You heard me; leave Emma."  
  
"Why would I want to leave Emma! Don't tell me you fancy her!"  
  
"I don't fancy her, you know that! And I'm sure that you don't care for her either! Just admit it Ron! It is not fair to her, it's not fair to you, and it's not fair to Hermione"  
  
"Hermione!? What's this have to do with Hermione?" Ron asked caught off guard.  
  
Hermione shrunk deeper into the shadows of the entrance. Fearing that Harry would tell Ron about her feelings, but still wanting to hear, knowing she shouldn't.  
  
"I remember a time when all you could think about was Hermione. How you couldn't imagine life without her. What happen?" Harry asked, avoiding Ron's question, but still addressing the discussion.  
  
"She deserves better than me Harry. She deserves someone, someone like you." Ron admitted.  
  
"That is up to her to decide not you and not me."  
  
"Harry no one can love her and protect her as much and as well as you do. Even if I do love her with all my heart, I can never love her as you do you know that?"  
  
"But she doesn't want me she wants you! Ron, you!" Harry told his friend. "She has told me as much herself. Ron if you still love Hermione, let Emma go, and be true to your feelings."  
  
There was a bit of silence. Hermione dare not move, for hear of revealing that she had heard the whole conversation. She wondered how long it would be before she would be able to emerge from the entryway.  
  
To her great relief it wasn't long, for the portrait had opened and Neville entered.  
  
"Oh Hi Hermione."  
  
"Hullo" Hermione greeted back, and then entered the common room trying to look nonchalant.  
  
Ron and Harry both looked a Hermione. Harry was still in his practice robes, and was covered in dirt.  
  
"I brought you your supper Harry. How was Quidditch practice?"  
  
"It was good thank you. I think we will be able to beat Ravenclaw no problem."  
  
"Glad to hear it, well um I'm off to see Professor Winthrop for a few questions about the project. We are still meeting tonight in the library right?" Hermione asked.  
  
Ron and Harry nodded in agreement.  
  
"Good, see you tonight." Hermione smiled, and then headed back out the portrait. Hoping that she didn't give away any clue told them that she knew about their conversation.  
  
Hermione headed straight to Professor Winthrop's office like she said, however she didn't have questions about the project (she had in fact finished it three days ago). Hermione desperately needed someone to talk to, someone who could understand her, and Professor Winthrop was the only one who came close to that description. 


	4. Chapter 4 - Trying to See the Future

A/N Thank you all sooo much for you emails and reviews! they are wonderful! You guys are great! you have no idea how much your comments help in both making the fic better and helping me get motivated to write more even when my muse leaves me ^_^ 

For your Amusement I thought I would share with you what my beta reader and myself were discussing after the last update.

Yuna so many people want it to be Hr/H fic... 

Scythe I was just going to say that. :P

Yuna perhaps I'll just kill Hermione... and make it a r/h slash...

Scythe *spews out slurpee all over the computer* LMAO!!!! Hehehe...good thinking. Wouldn't that just shock the lot of them. I like it! *evil grin*

^_^ No worries.. that's not where its going... I hope though I can still keep you on your toes... I love hearing your theories of what will happen. I do have an ending planned out, and its neat to see how close.. or far you all are ^_^

Well Happy reading (this chapter was hell of hard to write ~_~)

~Yuna 

**********  
Hermione made her way to Professor Winthrop's classroom, hoping to find her there. She was in luck. The Professor was in her class re-organising a shelf of Muggle artifacts.

"Hullo Professor." Hermione greeted.

"I was gazing into my crystal ball when I saw that you would be coming to visit. So I decided to stay in my classroom and wait for you." Professor Winthrop told Hermione. Hermione just gave her an odd look.

"Na.. You know me better than that. I don't even own a crystal ball. It's just fun to say." The Professor joked.

Professor Winthrop eyed Hermione for a bit before finally speaking again, "One may wonder what a student would be up to looking for her teacher on a day off. Must be important." She paused for a bit, "I can see that you still have that inner struggle Hermione."

Hermione nodded in agreement.

"The male are curious creatures are they not? But we are just as curious to them as they are to us. Why don't you pull up a chair and we can talk?"

Hermione obliged.

"What is it you want to know Hermione?"

"I want to know what to do? I don't want to hurt anyone, but I want to be happy. What do I do?" Hermione asked.

"You know for a clever girl like yourself, I'm surprised you haven't seen the answer. It's right there Hermione." 

"That's hardly fair! You're a Seer! Of course you can see it" Hermione said angrily.

"You got to look beyond your emotions. You spend too much time crying, your drowning yourself in self pity, causing you and your friends to suffer more than is necessary." Winthrop was very strait forward.

Hermione looked away, this was not how she was expecting the conversation to go.

"I don't know how else to act. You wouldn't understand. All you have to do is look into the future to find the answers. I should have never come, your just a teacher." Hermione got up to leave.

"Hermione! This is not like you!" Winthrop said with a bit of shock. 

Hermione calmed down a little. "I'm sorry Professor, It's just that, I don't know what to do anymore, I don't know what to feel."

Winthrop's face softened a little, and she smiled, "Your not alone. Why don't we try and figure this out together."

Hermione nodded.

"Just promise not to get angry and try and storm out on me again okay? Anger doesn't solve anything." she said with a wink.

"When I said the answer is right there, I was not lying. I'm going to help you see them. You need to reflect on past events, on your dreams, on current events. All these are a key to the answer you seek. Let's start with the past. We don't need to go too far. Tell me about when you first met Ron, what did you think of him?"

"First year, I met him on the train to Hogwarts; I didn't think much of him. Even in school I thought of him as a hopeless wizard. I didn't like him, he called me names. At the beginning of the school year he made me cry. He was an insensitive jerk!" Hermione confessed.

"But that changed. When was that?"

"It was Halloween night of that year when the Troll was let in. He and Harry saved me from the Troll."

"But Ron was still a bit of jerk wasn't he?"

"A little, not as bad a before, he still called me names and teased me, but he was always the first to stand up for me if anyone else ever teased me or called me names."

"Ron changed again didn't he? He stopped teasing you?"

Hermione nodded, "After I got the fever just before our 6th year."

"Tell me more about that."

"I got really sick while I stayed at the Weasley's that summer; I was struck with the same fever that struck Ginny, nearly killing her. Ron stayed by my side the whole time, even though his parents tried to convince him otherwise. When the fever broke, I was told that Ron cried. He later told me that he didn't know what he would do if I died."

"What about Harry? Where was he during this?"

Hermione thought for a moment, "I don't know. He was there when I got sick, but during I don't know where he was."

"Harry was all over the Wizarding world looking for the best doctor with knowledge of Muggle medicine, not an easy task. Harry was also the reason your parents were able to be by your side during this time." Winthrop informed her.

"I-I didn't know that." Hermione confessed.

"You had a dream a few weeks ago, a very vivid one, tell me about it." 

"How did you know about that?" Hermione asked with a little bit of surprise.

"Neville was running around the castle looking for Ron. I don't think there is anyone who doesn't know."

"I was dreaming that Ron was leaving me. That he didn't love me." Hermione told the professor every detail of the dream she could remember.

"It looks like you have a fear of being alone. I think that is what is impairing your judgment in this case. You say you love Ron, but what if Ron and Harry reversed roles, lets say it was Harry that was at your side during your sickness instead of out there looking for help to save your life? Would you be in love with Harry instead, I wonder?" 

"Are you saying that I don't really love Ron?" Hermione asked.

"I can't decide that, but I do think that you are too hasty in declaring your love. I think that if you really search your heart you will be surprised with what you find."

"What do you see in my future?" Hermione asked.

Professor laughed, "I was wondering when you'd break down and ask that! Hermione the future is always unclear; this is because your decisions will decide your future. You always have choices. That is why the future is always changing. Never believe anyone who can tell you the future with out uncertainty. So no, I can't tell you what exactly is in store for you, what I can tell you that out of the three choices you have; only one will bring you certain sadness, and grief."

"Three choices?" Hermione questioned

"Harry, Ron, or none, three choices, you have a sixty six percent chance of happiness" Winthrop smiled, "I can also tell you this; one loves you so much that he is willing to lose everything for you, including his own happiness. The other will never be able to love you more then the first, his love is only half of that of his friends. Now correct me if I'm wrong, but I believe that you have a study meeting that you are late for?"

"Oh God! I forgot!" Hermione jumped from her chair, and thanked the Professor, heading out of the door towards the library.

Professor Winthrop looked at a picture she had sitting on her desk, the man in the picture was smiling back at her.

"I think I left her more confused then when she first walked into this room, but not nearly as confused as she will be in a few minutes. I will be talking with her again soon, but not tonight." She told the picture as soon as Hermione was out of ear shot.

*****  
Hermione rushed towards the library, rounding a corner with out looking.

"Whoa! Hermione! I was just going to see if you were coming." it was Ron.

"Sorry Ron... got carried away talking to Professor Winthrop." Hermione said a little out of breath

Ron looked at Hermione and smiled.

"What?" Hermione asked nervously.

Ron stepped towards her, held her face, and kissed her.

Hermione felt her whole body go almost numb. She had to hold onto Ron for support and she kissed him back. All her world disappeared; there was only Ron and her. He kissed her with such passion; it was like nothing she had ever felt before. Finally Ron broke the kiss, and stepped back. Hermione stared at him, trying to recover from the after kiss bliss.

"I've wanted to do to that since I can remember." Ron admitted.

Reality came back to Hermione. She raised her arm and slapped Ron across the face with all the force she could muster.

"Tell Harry I'm sorry but I will not be joining you tonight. If he still needs help I will work with him tomorrow." She turned on her heel and headed back to the Gryffindor tower, leaving Ron behind in shock.

******  



	5. Chapter 5 - Change of Heart

Hermione stormed back to the Gryffindor tower. 

"Password?" ask the fat lady. 

"Amora... uh no.. Termos.. uggg! it's Teamos Afora."

The portrait looked at her sceptically.

"Hermione!" Came a voice from across the corridor

"I don't want to talk to right now Ron!" Hermione yelled back trying to remain calm.

"I can't let you in with out the password." the fat lady reminded her.

"Hermione wait!" Ron called out.

"Uggg come on! Just open the God damn door!!" Hermione said exasperated.

"Certainly not! Not with an attitude like that!" retorted the portrait.

The portrait swung open, and a first year Gryffindor came out.

"Finally!" Hermione stomped into the Gryffindor common room, letting the portrait slam closed behind her.

"Not so hard child!" the muffled cry of the fat lady said from behind her.

********  
"UhhProfessor Winthrop, was Hermione just here?"

Harry was at the door of the Muggle studies classroom, looking in at his professor.

"Yes she was, but then she left in the direction of the library, shortly after she stormed by my classroom door heading towards the Gryffindor tower with Ron following not so closely behind. I dare say she was rather upset." Winthrop informed him.

"Ahh, Thank you Professor" Harry turned to walk away.

"Hold on Harry, before you go, I need to tell you something. What Hermione needs right now more than anything is a friend, someone she can talk too and someone who won't criticise her. She is very confused, and hurt a great deal."

"She's not the only one." Harry admitted.

Winthrop smiled, "I have every confidence in you Harry Potter. You're a smart lad. I know you will figure things out."

"Thanks."

"Now get out of here." she said playfully.

With that Harry left  
********   
Hermione made her way to the dormitories, jumped onto her bed, and pulled the curtains closed around her. 

A loud knock came from the door

"Hermione, umm we need to talk." 

"Go away Ron! I don't want to talk to you right now!"

"What happened?" said Lavenders voice from behind the door.

"Mind your own business Lavender." Hermione whispered to herself.

"ErrrHermione slapped me." Ron confessed

Lavender burst into the room, "Hermione! I never knew you had it in you! You go girl."

"Shut up Lavender!" Ron snapped.

"Hey you! Out of the room! This is the girls dorm! Besides, it's obvious that you're not wanted here." Lavender hissed at Ron.

"Fine!" Ron turned and left.

"Thanks Lavender." Hermione said threw her curtains.

"No problem. I wanted to change anyway, and I can't bloody well do it with him hanging about!" Lavender joked.

Hermione pulled out her diary from under her pillow, and reached out her curtains to the night table for a quill and ink.

Entry 931201  
'I think the events of today are definitely ones I will remember for a long time.  
Although everything said and done today is enough to confuse anyone. I think I came out with a clearer understanding of my feelings, and even perhaps of what decisions I should make.

But then again, I may not.

One of the most wonderful and most horrid things occurred today. Ron gave me my first kiss. I must admit that for the longest time I wanted it to be from him. However now I'm not so sure. I shouldn't have kissed him and I shouldn't have slapped him. But how dare he? I almost feel that his intentions were not sincere.

I kind of wonder if perhaps Ron fears loneliness also? Professor Winthrop said that I do, and that is why I'm quick to confess my love. Perhaps she's right. I do agree with her that I was to hasty in professing love for Ron. After what I have heard I find it hard to believe that Ron would love me. Even with him confessing it, I have my doubts. If he really loved me he would have made an effort to make a relationship. He claims that he didn't because he wasn't good enough. Well if that is the case, why didn't he attempt to better himself? No I am positive that he doesn't truly love me. And I know I shouldn't waste my time on someone like him.'

The door of the dorm creaked open.

"What do you want?" Hermione heard Lavenders voice.

"Is Hermione here?" asked Harry's voice.

"You know between you and Ron your going to get us into trouble." Hermione said threw her curtains. She heard footsteps head towards her bed and she pushed her diary under her pillow.

Harry poked his head in threw the curtains to her four poster bed.

"You ok?"

Hermione nodded, "I think I will be. How's Ron?"

"His ego is a bit hurt, and he's a tad confused, but he will be alright. You should go and talk to him."

"I shouldn't have slapped him." Hermione confessed.

"I'm sure you had your reasons 'Mione" Harry told her.

"Damn right she had her reasons! If it were me I would have slapped him twice!" Lavander said.

Remembering that they weren't alone in the room Harry suggested they go for a walk on the grounds. Hermione agreed. Once outside Harry began.

"What happen? Did you want to talk about it?"

"I might as well tell you. If I don't I'm sure that you'd find out eventually anyway. Ron kissed me, and I uh, well slapped him" Hermione explained.

Harry was silent for a moment.

"Did you kiss him back?" He asked.

Hermione looked at Harry with near disgust, she felt like slapping him as well! How dare he ask such a question! Were all men this way?

"You don't have to answer that. It's none of my business. I'm sorry I asked." Harry said after noting Hermione's expression.

"Yes I did." She said and looked away, towards the forest.

"Oh," was all Harry could say.

There was a slight pause, while Harry tried to think of something else to say.

"A-and, and why did you slap him?" Harry asked a bit confused.

"Are all guys generally this stupid? What don't you get?" Hermione spat out, she quickly regretted her words. "The thing is Ron has a girlfriend, and even though I hate her she is still his girlfriend. What he did wasn't fair to her, he was cheating on her. I can't help but think that if he can easily cheat on her, would he cheat on me if we were together? I'm not totally innocent either; I shouldn't have kissed him back. But I did. We were both wrong." She admitted.

Hermione turned to look at Harry who was looking off into the distance as she talked. It's funny how easily she could talk to Harry about this, she thought. But was it fair to tell him about her feelings and thoughts when he felt the way he did about her? Even if he didn't love her, was it right to talk negatively about his best friend to his face?

"Look Harry, I'm sorry I said all that, I'm sure it's not what you wanted to hear."

"Don't apologise Hermione. I was the one who asked." he said with a smile.

Hermione smiled back. They continued walking along the grounds just enjoying each others company in silence. It was a crisp fall evening, the leaves had started to change colour and some had begun to fall to the ground. The sun was still in the sky but it was slowly descending to the west.

"Harry?" Hermione finally broke the silence 

"Hnn?"

"W-when did you realise that you liked me more then a friend?" Hermione asked nervously.

"I'm not sure, but I think that one time in fourth year when you gave me a kiss at the train station definitely made me think about it more." Harry admitted with a bit of a blush.

"Harry that was over 3 years ago!! Why did you keep it a secret for so long?"

"I don't know." 

Hermione looked at Harry, she couldn't believe that he didn't have a reason, but the expression on his face lead her to believe that he didn't want to share it.

"I guess I was always busy with homework, and you always had Qudditch. Not to mention that we always have the threat of You Know Who, how could we even think about something as silly as love." Hermione reasoned.

"I guess." Harry responded.

Feeling that he didn't want to discuss this any further Hermione tried to change the subject. "Um Harry, I want to thank you."

"Thank you for what?"

"For talking with me I guess. For being there for me even when I don't seem to realise it. Professor Winthrop told me what you did for me in the summer of 96. Thank you very much."

"I don't think I could have lived with myself if you had died. I would have done anything to prevent it." Harry admitted.

Hermione blushed.

The sun was now mostly set and cool air was beginning to set in. They walked a bit more and Hermione couldn't help but feel that she had to tell Harry something more. She very much wanted to tell him that she didn't love Ron anymore and that the feelings she had for Ron was just a crush. She wanted to tell him how comfortable she was spending time with him and how he always seemed to calm her temper without even trying.

"Harry?" 

"Yea?"

"It's gotten cold do you think we can head back to the castle?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded, and they headed back.

*********  
Once in her dorm Hermione pulled out her dairy again. She re-read her entry.  
'It's been and eventful day hasn't it Hermione?' she said to herself. 

Hermione placed her diary in its usual place between the mattresses and began to prepare for bed. She sat herself in front of the mirror in her night robe, looking at herself she smiled. "I think I will be ok." she whispered to herself. Hermione made a mental note to talk with Ron tomorrow.

Hermione brushed her hair and then turned to her bed. She fell asleep almost immediately.

*********  
Hermione wasn't sure for how long she slept for or why she even woke up. The dorm was now very dark, and Hermione guessed it must have been around 1am. She sensed that she wasn't alone in the dark. Of course there were the other girls in their beds, but Hermione felt like there was an additional presence in the room. She sat up in her bed and let her eyes adjust to the dark. The curtain on the right hand side of her bed was drawn and she saw the outline of a familiar figure.

"Emma?"   



	6. Chapter 6 - Morning After

Emma lunged forward and grabbed Hermione by her hair. 

"Get up bitch we have a little score to settle!"

"What? Ow! Emma!?" 

In a moment the other girls in the room were awake. Parvati was crying in a corner.

"Hermione?" Came Lavenders voice.

"Lavender! Help!" cried Hermione.

Lavender got out of bed and headed towards Hermione.

"I don't think so!" Emma yelled as she lifted her wand, "Impedimenta!"

Lavender slowed down to a stop, "Shit!"

Emma lead Hermione out of the dorm, threw the Gryffindor common room and out the portrait, the fat lady was sleeping, and didn't seem to notice the two girls leave.

"Where are you taking me to? What's going on?"

"You just shut up!"

Hermione's mind was racing. What did Emma want? How did she get into the Gryffindor tower? How was she supposed to get out off this? 

Emma lead her into an empty classroom, Hermione wasn't sure which one. Inside was Ron and Harry bound to chairs.

"Harry! Ron!"

"Hermione!" they called in unison.

"Well, well, well, nice of you to join us!" Draco stepped out of the shadows.

"What do you want?" Hermione hissed.

Draco made his way over to Hermione. He caressed her cheek and leaned over, lightly brushing his lips with hers. "My dear mudblood, I wouldn't miss this for the world." 

"Leave her alone Malfoy!" Harry demanded.

"Jealous Potter? Don't worry, I would never dream of taking your precious mudblood. Unless of course it was to kill her," Draco taunted.

Harry glared at Draco, completely helpless and unable to help Hermione. Ron had gone a dark red and looked like he may pop a vein in his forehead.

"What's wrong Weasel? Oh wait; you love her too don't you? What a shame. But then again you two would be perfect for each other, the mudblood and the muggle lover." Draco teased.

Draco looked at the two boys, "Pathetic! Two wizards in love with the same witch. Which one of you will get her? Or perhaps we should let the mudblood decide?"

Draco nodded at Emma. She let go of Hermione's hair and pushed her towards him. Hermione let out a whimper.

"So which one?" Draco asked. 

Hermione looked at her two best friends, tears trickling down her face.

"Which one will you kill?"

Hermione turned to look at Draco, her eyes now glazed over with tears. She shakes her head.

"I can't choose." she choked.

"Perhaps I should just kill them both." Draco said as he lifted his wand.

"NO!" Hermione screamed.

"So you'll choose?"

"I can't!"

"I'm being very generous! I would rather kill both, but I'm giving you the opportunity to save one. Is that not generous?"

Hermione gathered all the courage she could to look Draco in the eye, and stated firmly, "I will not choose, and I will not let you kill anyone." 

"Really?" Draco said amused.

He turned and pointed his wand at Ron, "Avada Kedavra"

A flash of green lit the room.

"NO! RON!" Hermione ran to Ron's lifeless body.

"Ron!" Harry called out as he tried desperately to free himself from the binds.

"You try my patience mudblood!" Draco said.

"You bastard!" Harry called out.

"You're next Potter!" Draco said with pleasure.

"No!" Hermione said.

"Too lateyou should have made your choice when you had the chance!"

Hermione's eyes widened as she saw Draco raise his wand once more.

"HERMIONE NO!" Harry yelled, but not soon enough, Hermione had thrown herself into the green light.

********

Hermione awoke with a jolt. The room around her was still dark, and to her right Parvati had just turned over. At her feet Crookshanks was stretching after beining awoken.

"It was a dream?" Hermione whispered to herself.

It had felt so real that she was kind of surprised that she was still alive. Hermione turned to lie on her side; she stared straight ahead not really looking at anything. She couldn't help but wonder what would have happened if the dream was real.

"Would I have courage to do what was right? What would have been right? Would I have chosen? Who would I have saved?"

Hermione resolved to talk to Professor Winthrop again tomorrow. Perhaps she would have some idea what the dream meant.

It was hard to fall back asleep again but when she finally did it was a dreamless one, for which she was glad.

********

"Yikes you look horrible." 

"Thanks Lavender." Hermione replied.

She had just walked out into the common room, Harry and Ron were waiting for her to head towards the great hall for breakfast. Harry tried to make conversation, but Ron was unusually quiet.

"Have unpleasant dreams?" asked Harry innocently.

"Ya, you can say that." she said.

"Come on, some breakfast will help you cheer up!" Harry put his hand on her back and guided her out of the common room with Ron trailing not to far behind.

Harry was right Hermione started to feel better as she ate her breakfast, it looked like everything may be back to normal. There was still some tension between Ron and Hermione, but it was quickly fading away, as conversations went on their way. Dean was talking about his application to the Ministry for an opening in the Department of Magical Games and Sports.

"Sure we still have about six months to go, but I don't see why I can't send my application now?" Dean explained.

Hermione began chatting with Dean about the Ministry, and her plans about sending her application. The dream from last night was still in her mind, but that's all it was: a dream.

"HEY WEASEL!" came a voice from across the great hall, Ron immediately tensed up

"Malfoy." muttered Harry under his breath.

"I HEARD THE MUDBLOOD TURNED YOU DOWN!" Draco's voice carried across the room. A roar of laughter emitted from the Sytherin table while everyone else in the hall fell sighlent. Ron turned red.

"POOR LITTLE WEASEL CAN'T GET HIMSELF THE GIRL HE WANT'S! YOU SHOULD HAVE KEPT LONGBORNE WEASEL, BUT IT SEEMS THAT YOU PREFER MUGGLE TRASH!" 

Ron's eyes flashed with anger.

"Ron, No!" Hermione said sternly, predicting his next move, but not even Hermione's words could stop what happened next.

Ron leapt from his spot at the table, jumped over the Gryffindor table and then the Hufflepuff table, making his way to the Sytherin table where Draco was sitting, knocking over breakfast plates and goblets in the process.

Within seconds Ron was on Draco punching him with all his might.

The students all crowded around to get a better view of the fight, or rather of the slaughter of Draco. It's unsure why, perhaps because of the shock of Ron's attack, Draco was not fighting back, and all Crabbe and Goyle could so was watch.

It was not long before the Professors were at the Sytherin table prying the two students apart. It took the efforts of Professor Vector and Professor Snape to pull Ron from Draco, and as soon as they did Professor McGonagall had a word or two to say.

"Mr. Weasley! What is the meaning of this?"

"It's not his fault." Harry began.

McGonagall turned to Harry, "Is your name Weasley?"

"No madam."

"Then I advise that you keep your comments to yourself." McGonagall turned back to Ron who was looking at the floor. "You will make your way to my office where you will wait for your punishment, understood?"

"Yes Professor." Ron didn't look up once as he made his way out the great hall. Draco gave a small smile of triumph, but it was short lived.

"And you, you are to go to the hospital wing and see Madam Promfey to attend those wounds. After which you will join your classmate in my office. The rest of you, what are you still doing here?"

The students started to dissipate, but one caught Hermione's eye. "Emma."

"Huh?"

Hermione gestured Harry towards Emma. Emma was standing on her own staring at the spot where Draco and Ron had just been as students passed her by taking no notice of her.

"Harry, I don't think she knew." Hermione said.

Hermione made her way towards a very different Emma from the one that she had previously known. As she got closer Hermione noticed her glassy eyes, and her tear streaked face. It was a sharp contrast from the violent Emma she met in her dream last night.

"Emma?" Hermione said.

Emma turned towards Hermione and quickly wiped her face with the back of her hand.

"What?" 

Hermione didn't know what to say. What could she say?

"Emma I'm sorry things happened this way." Hermione pushed out.

"What do you care? You got what you want!"

"It's not like that, I didn't want this?" Hermione said.

"Really? Could have fooled me!" Emma said with sarcasm, "Just leave me alone"

Hermione didn't know what else to say.

"Hermione, come on, we should go." Harry softly said.  



	7. Chapter 7 - Realizations

A/N  
  
My apologies for taking so long! Also my apologies for not having this chapter properly beta'd! My poor beta reader has been really busy ( however I did go over it a few times and I hope that I weeded out most of the mistakes. I just couldn't wait any longer to upload this chapter… I was starting' to get email' threats! : P  
  
~Yuna  
  
********  
  
"Interesting dream Hermione…" professor Winthrop said after some thought.  
  
"So do you think it means anything?" asked Hermione.  
  
"Yup, means you're under a lot of stress." Winthrop said curtly.  
  
Hermione looked at her professor with scepticism.  
  
"What? You want me to go into a trance and interpret your dream as some death omen? If that's what you want, Trelawneys tower is just down the hall," Winthrop said impatiently.  
  
"No, I'm just scared that the dream may come true," Hermione confessed.  
  
"Usually only true seers have prophetic death dreams," Winthrop said flatly  
  
Professor Winthrop thought for a bit then asked cautiously, "Hermione is there anything else in you dream that you remember?"  
  
"No, I don't think so. Why? Is there something wrong?"  
  
"No, no, just curious," she quickly said, "now if you don't mind Hermione, I do need to write a letter to a dear friend. But please do tell me if you have an other dream similar to the one you just shared with me."  
  
"Of course."  
  
As soon as Hermione left, Professor Winthrop sat down at her desk. Grabbing a piece of parchment and a quill she hastily began to write.  
  
********  
  
Hermione entered the Gryffindor common room to the sound of a familiar voice.  
  
"Can you believe McGonagall? Cleaning the elf's quarters, and here I thought I've done it all. Man was it ever cramped! I'm going to have kinks in my back for weeks!" Ron was telling Harry.  
  
Hermione laughed, visions of her six-foot friend down on his hands and knees scrubbing the floor of the elf rooms, which were very small, only about four and a quarter foot high.  
  
"What are you laughing at?" spat Ron.  
  
"You," Hermione replied.  
  
Ron shot her a glare that gave Hermione a chill.  
  
"I'm sorry Ron, but honestly you don't have to be a prat about it!"  
  
Ron didn't bother replying; instead he took off towards the guy's dorms.  
  
"Honestly what is wrong with him?" Hermione said as she dropped on to the common room sofa.  
  
"You're not serious Hermione? Ron is right pissed off with what has happened this past weekend!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
He made his way to Hermione and sat beside her.  
  
"Ron took a risk, thinking that you cared for him."  
  
"He assumed to much."  
  
"You told me you loved him!" Harry said forcefully.  
  
Hermione remained silent; she didn't know what to say.  
  
Harry's voice softened, "Hermione, don't play games."  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"Then what is going on?"  
  
"I don't know, I don't know," she looked away.  
  
"Hermione at least answer me this, do you love Ron?" Harry asked.  
  
"I thought I did," she said hotly.  
  
Harry was silent. Hermione turned to look at him; his bright green eyes were intently upon her. She could tell that a lot of questions and thoughts were running through his mind.  
  
"You're going to have to talk to Ron," Harry broke the silence, "he gave up Emma believing he had a chance with you."  
  
Hermione became defensive, "his actions were foolish, he shouldn't have assumed as much! It's not my fault he went and mucked up!"  
  
"Hermione I'm not saying its your fault, I'm just saying that Ron is hurting and feeling pretty stupid right now, and perhaps you should talk to him," Harry explained. "As a friend."  
  
Hermione nodded in agreement, then left towards her room. She had no idea how she was going to talk to Ron.  
  
****  
  
Entry 931202  
  
I some how think that I may have miss judged Emma. I hated her because she had Ron's affections, but know I can't help but wonder if she suffers the same that I do. She must. To see her cry reminded me that she is human, and that she possesses the same emotions that I do. How could I have been so cold, and hatful towards her? It wasn't her fault.  
  
Hermione scarcely knew what else to write.  
  
"Oh if only none of this ever happened! Why could I not just be content with having two good friends nothing more?" she said to herself.  
  
Hermione put her dairy away and tried to sleep, it was past midnight. However she couldn't sleep. Events of the day, as well as the past few months kept running through her head. Hermione got up, wrapped her robe around her and headed down to the common room.  
  
The common room fire was still burning strongly. Hermione walked to wards the sofa nearest the fire and soon realized she was not alone.  
  
"Ron?"  
  
Ron looked up at Hermione, his expression unreadable.  
  
"Hermione."  
  
"I-I couldn't sleep." Hermione explained.  
  
"Mmm."  
  
Hermione sat herself down on the same sofa as Ron, but still kept her distance. She looked down at her hands in her lap trying to formulate a way to so say what was on her mind.  
  
"Ron. I'm sorry."  
  
"Yeah. So am I."  
  
Hermione winced, the combination of the tone of his voice and his choice of words were hurtful and she didn't know how to reply to them.  
  
There was a long uncomfortable silence that was then broken by Ron's voice.  
  
"Will you go to the Yule Ball with me?"  
  
"What?" Hermione was totally bewildered.  
  
"The Yule Ball, will you go with me?" Ron repeated, looking strait into the fire.  
  
Hermione knew what her answer should be, but she couldn't manage to get it out.  
  
"I- um… I." she stammered.  
  
"Look I understand if you say no. I haven't exactly been the best guy and stuff. But well Emma won't go with me after what has happened…"  
  
If there were ever a guy who was good at putting his foot in his mouth it was this one.  
  
"So you want me to go with you because Emma turned you down?" Hermione spat out.  
  
"It's not like that," Ron tried to defend himself.  
  
"Then what is it Ron? I'm not an object that you can use and discard at whim!" Hermione said angrily.  
  
"Same can be said about you!" Ron retorted, "look, I just wanted to go with you, Ok Hermione? But it is obvious that you don't want to come with me so just forget I asked!"  
  
Ron got up to leave. Hermione grabbed his arm, "Ron I'm sorry. I'll go to the Yule ball with you," Hermione bit her lip. Why was she agreeing to go with him?  
  
"Thank you 'Mione," Ron quietly said, then headed back to his room.  
  
"I hope I don't regret this," Hermione breathed to herself as soon as Ron was out of the room.  
  
******  
  
Hermione woke up the next morning feeling sick to her stomach. She quickly recalled the events of last night, and felt even worse. Hermione sluggishly got dressed and headed down the stairs into the common room where both Ron and Harry were waiting. Their backs were turned to her and they were deep in conversation with each other. She let out a small groan and headed back upstairs; last thing she wanted was to see Harry or Ron. Hermione entered the room and flopped back onto her bed.  
  
"What's up Hermione? Boy trouble again?" Lavender teased.  
  
"You don't know the half of it," Hermione stated.  
  
"I would if you told me," Lavender told her.  
  
Hermione thought for a moment before telling Lavender what was on her mind.  
  
"Ron asked me to the Yule Ball," Hermione started.  
  
"...And?" Lavender said with excitement as she rushed to Hermione's side to hear more.  
  
"I said yes…"  
  
"That's great! But isn't he with Emma?"  
  
"Was..." Hermione corrected her, "but I don't want to go with him. I almost get the feeling that he asked just for the sake of not going alone."  
  
"Well why don't you just tell him no?"  
  
"It's not that simple," Hermione sighed.  
  
"Yes it is, NO!" Lavender smiled.  
  
"It's not that simple," Hermione repeated.  
  
"I guess. It would be wicked if it was!" Lavender joked, "come on, lets go get some breakfast."  
  
Hermione groaned again as she rolled over.  
  
"They're down there," she stated.  
  
"Who? Ron and Harry?" Lavender asked.  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
"Lame excuse for missing out of a Hogwarts breakfast! Come on!"  
  
Hermione reluctantly got up and followed Lavender down the stairs to find that Ron was nowhere to be found. Harry however was still waiting.  
  
"Morning," Harry greeted them, "Mione, Ron had to leave, but he asked me to give you this."  
  
Harry handed her a small piece of folded parchment, she opened it to find Ron's messing writing.  
  
Hermione, sorry to do this, but I will be going to the Yule Ball with Emma after all. You have been a good friend to agree to go with me. I hope that you are all right with this.  
  
Ron  
  
  
  
Hermione smiled. Although she didn't like the idea of being dumped, she was glad to know that she didn't have to go to the Yule Ball with him.  
  
"All right Hermione?" Harry asked.  
  
Hermione smiled at Harry, "all right."  
  
*****  
  
Hermione never thought she would say this, but she was happy to see Ron back with Emma. During potions Ron and Emma successfully melted their cauldron, which Snape was non-to happy about, taking substantial points off from Gryffindor. Ron took his punishment with a straight face that is until Snape turned his back and Ron began to snicker. Ron was defiantly happier with Emma Hermione thought.  
  
"Things are better this way," she whispered to herself  
  
"Huh? What was that Mione?" Harry asked trying not to divert his attention from the potion they were working on.  
  
"Oh nothing," Hermione reassured him.  
  
*****  
  
"Ron sure looks like he's doin' all right," Harry commented one day when they were returning to the Gryffindor tower after supper.  
  
"Yeah, I'm glad to see it. I think he's happy with Emma," Hermione added.  
  
Harry smiled.  
  
Hermione blushed.  
  
They walked in silence till they got to the common room. Hermione bit her lip, she wanted to talk with Harry, she was dying to know if he still had the same feelings for her as he did before. The common room and was empty the time was perfect.  
  
"I got practice tonight," Harry said breaking the silence.  
  
'Shit!' Hermione exclaimed to herself.  
  
"Want to come watch?" Harry asked.  
  
Never in her whole time knowing him did he ever ask her to watch a practice. She always went to the games, but that was different, all of Hogwarts went to the games.  
  
Hermione smiled, "sure."  
  
Harry smiled, this time much wider, "I'll be right back"  
  
He ran up the stairs skipping every other step, disappearing into the guy's dormitories. Hermione didn't have to wait long before Harry was back out in the common room with his practice robes on and his broomstick in hand.  
  
"Lets go then," Harry said cheerfully.  
  
At the pitch Hermione sat herself a comfortable spot in the Gryffindor section of the bleachers and watched as Harry gathered his team into a pre practice huddle.  
  
The evening was pleasant and there was a warm breeze that would pick up every once and a while. From what Hermione could see the practice was going well, the team worked hard at whatever task or exercise Harry would give them, they seemed to trust and admire Harry. Hermione laughed at her thoughts, its no wonder why he's the Captain.  
  
It was about an hour later when the practice was finished and the Gryffindor team filed out of the pitch. Hermione made her way down to where Harry was waiting.  
  
"Looking good out there," she complemented.  
  
"Thanks. I think that we are well on our way to winning for sure this year," Harry said confidently.  
  
Hermione smiled, she couldn't help thinking how attractive Harry really was. She blushed and looked to her shoes to hide the pink that had risen to her cheeks. There was an uncomfortable silence.  
  
"What?" Harry asked nervously breaking the stillness.  
  
Hermione looked up into his eyes, she wanted to tell him just how handsome he was, how he made her feel like flying every time they were together, how his gentle manner would cause her to melt inside, how she desired to be in his embrace. She wanted to tell him that she needed him more then he could ever imagine and that any time apart from him was unbearable. Hermione bit her lip.  
  
"Harry, I – I," she stammered.  
  
Harry softly placed a shaky arm around her back and bent down tenderly taking her lips with his. Hermione trembling with emotion placed her hand on his chest, part to steady herself, part to make sure he was real. She kissed him back. Harry broke the kiss and smiled.  
  
Hermione smiled back, "Harry, I love you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Hermione nodded her head yes.  
  
"Hermione…" Harry whispered and with out warning he picked her up and swung her around once.  
  
He gently placed her down, grinning like a fool. Hermione laughed, and then brought his head down for another kiss.  
  
To Hermione, this felt right and perfect in everyway. In this instant she knew that Harry was the one for her, he always was, it just took her a while to figure it out.  
  
Fin. 


End file.
